Sztuka kochania - 02
KSIĘGA DRUGA I''' Śpiewajmy hymn triumfalny! Oto zdobycz z bogów łaski wpada w zastawione przez nas umiejętnie samotrzaski. Niechaj szczęśliwy kochanek wawrzyn złoży na mej skroni, imię me sławiąc nad starca z Askry i ślepca z Meonii. Ale nie dość, że me wiersze dały ci lubą w objęcia. Nauczę cię, jak zachować na stałe miłość dziewczęcia. Minos nie zdołał przeszkodzić śmiertelnemu użyć skrzydeł. Ja chcę skrzydlatego bóstwa nie wypuścić z moich sideł. '''II Nie mogą zrodzić uczucia tesalskich wróżek zaklęcia, uczone czary Medei ni talizman ze źrebięcia. Gdy by bowiem moc tę miała czarnoksięska sztuka cała, Medea Jazona, Cyrce - Ulissa by zatrzymała. Na bok więc magiczne płyny, na bok trujące odwary! Do szaleństwa doprowadzą najzdrowszego takie czary III Bądź miłym, będziesz kochanym. Łącz ciała i duszy piękno, albowiem zalety ducha nawet czasu się nie zlękną. Płyną lata, płyną, płyną... Piękność ciała szybko mija. Z róż zostają jeno ciernie. Więdnie fiołek i lilija. I tobie, młodzieńcze cudny, niezadługo włos zbieleje. Zmarszczki lica twe pokryją, wiatr rozwieje twe nadzieje... Studiuj sztuki i nauki. Piękno ducha nie przeminie. Ulisses dzięki wymowie zawojował dwie boginie. IV Grzeczność, serdeczność, uprzejmość przenika do serca ludzi. A zgryźliwość i kłótliwość powszechną nienawiść budzi. Nikt nie ma chyba sympatii do wilka albo jastrzębia. Natomiast wszyscy kochamy i jaskółkę, i gołębia. Zostaw na stronie złośliwość. Niechaj uśmiech zawsze gości na twych ustach. Miłe słowo bywa pokarmem miłości. Przez kłótliwość żona męża tam, gdzie pieprz rośnie, wygania. Na pewno by siedział w domu mając słodycz jej kochania. Przez kłótliwość mąż swej żonie załazi potem za skórę. Sądzi, że skwitował długi, zrobiwszy jej awanturę. Im wolno... Małżeństw posagiem są zawsze kłótnie dwóch osób. Ale kochance nie można nawymyślać w żaden sposób. Do spania w jednej łożnicy nie zmusza was siła prawa. Waszym prawem - słodka miłość, co serca szczęściem napawa. V''' Nie mam zamiaru bogaczom wykładać sztuki kochania. Nie potrzebuje mych nauk ten, który ma coś do dania. Zawsze, gdy zajdzie konieczność, może dać rzecz jaką drogą, obfitsze, niż jaj posiada środki, które uwieść mogą. Jestem poetą ubogich, ponieważ będąc ubogim kochałem, ach i gorzałem ogniem namiętności srogim. Nie mając innych funduszów, za kochanek moich wdzięki dawałem jako zapłatę me najpiękniejsze piosenki. Niezamożny ograniczyć musi swoje postulaty. Cierpi wiele rzeczy, których nie zna kochanek bogaty. Gdy raz w gniewie potargałem mojej lubej włosy - pomnę, jakie z tego miałem smutki i jakie koszty ogromne. Utrzymywała bezczelna, że strój jej został rozdarty... Niźli się kłócić z kobietą - łatwiej zwalczać dzikie Party. '''VI Jeśli twoja luba będzie surową i nie dostępną, bądź cierpliwy, odpędziwszy na bok wszelką myśl posępną. Jeśli wolno zegniesz gałąź, to się zgina jak sprężyna. Lecz pęknie na dwoje wówczas, gdy, ją się gwałtownie zgina. Płynąc powoli, z uporem, pływak nurt rzeki przepłynie. Ale pragnąc z prądem walczyć śród wezbranych nurtów zginie. Cierpliwość odnosi triumf nad tygrysami dzikiemi i nad lwami okrutnemi z pustyń numidyjskiej ziemi. Gdy kochanka się opiera - ustąp... a twój triumf pewny. Czyń - co ci uczynić każe. Płacze? Płacz udawaj rzewny. Śmieje się? Pękaj ze śmiechu. Co powie - powtarzaj za nią. Przecz - czemu jej usta przeczą. Chwal - co chwalą, gań - co ganią... Trzymaj nad nią parasolkę. W ciżbie toruj lubej drogę. Pod stopy jej złóż kobierzec. Obuj lub rozzuj jej nogę... Nie płoń się ze wstydu, jeśli poniżenie ci przypadło trzymać twoją wolną ręką (rzecz to hańbiąca) zwierciadło. Pomnij, że i sam Herkules takie rzeczy spełniał ongi, a niemniej czcimy dziś wszyscy półboga tego posągi. VII Jeżeli twoja kochanka na Forum da ci spotkanie - przed umówioną godziną pierwszy musisz przybyć na nie. Skoro zawoła na ciebie - pędź, leć - ile tylko siły. Bacz, by najliczniejsze tłumy biegu twego nie zwolniły, Jesteś na wsi? Gdy cię wezwie, śpiesz się, jak się wszyscy śpieszą, co kochają... Gdy powozu brak ci - musisz ruszyć pieszo. Nic cię wstrzymać nie powinno, jeśliś jest naprawdę czuły. Ani deszcze, ani śniegi, ani skwary kanikuły. VIII Miłość jest obrazem wojny. Tchórze opuszczą jej znaki. W słodkich obozach kochania musisz znosić trud wszelaki. Gdy miłujemy - znosimy najstraszniejsze niewygody: długie marsze, ostre zimy, ciężkie noce, srogie chłody. Nieraz znajdziesz się pod deszczu strugami lodowatemi. Nieraz będziesz przeziębnięty spoczywał na twardej ziemi. Znoście to wszystko!... Apollo zamieszkiwał chatkę niską; kiedy Admetowe stado wyprowadzał na pastwisko. Któż by z nas mógł się rumienić idąc śladem Apollina? Niechaj zrzuci pychę z serca, kto miłością żyć poczyna! IX Gdy nie możesz do kochanki dostać się zwyczajną drogą, gdy napotkasz drzwi zamknięte, nie popadaj w rozpacz srogą. Gdy się w sadzie bujne drzewa pod owocu gną ciężarem - kosz najpiękniejszych owoców odpowiednim będzie darem. Mów, że pochodzą z twej wioski (wieś masz w pobliżu stolicy), choć kupiłeś je na targu u przekupki na ulicy. Poślij lubej twej najlepiej kasztany lub winogrona. Kasztany - to Amarylis słodycz była ulubiona. Lecz ty na widok kasztanów, nowoczesna Amarylko, wołasz niezadowolona: "Jak to? Dał kasztany tylko?" Prócz owoców posłać możesz kwiczoły albo gołębie. W ten sposób dasz lubej poznać wiernych uczuć twoich głębie. Zali ci mam radzić przesłać twej kochance tkliwe rymy? Chcemy solidniejszych darów, chociaż poezje chwalimy. Nawet dziki barbarzyńca, nieogładzony, nieczuły, może być pewien tryumfu, jeśli ma pełne szkatuły. Żyjemy dziś w złotym wieku. Wszystko otrzymasz za złoto. Ta, co nawet słynie cnotą, nagradza złoto pieszczotą. Gdyby sam Homer się zjawił w towarzystwie Muz dziewięciu, ale z pustymi rękoma, wyznając miłość dziewczęciu, Choć nad jego utworami wszędzie słyszymy zachwyty - sam Homer, mimo swej sławy, wyleciałby na łeb zbity. XII Jeżeli pragniesz zachować na długo miłość twej pani, chwal to wszystko, co w niej widzisz, chwal i to, co widzisz na niej. Stroi się w szkarłaty z Tyru? Pochwal tyryjskie szkarłaty. Z wyspy Kos ma strój? Z zachwytem wielb tego rodzaju szaty. Świeci złotem? Mów, że złoto mniej słoneczne niż jej lica. Jest w futrze zimowym? Futro niech cię nad wszystko zachwyca. "Palisz mię żarem miłości" - powiedz, jeżeli włożyła zbyt lekką tunikę - "ale czy się nie zaziębisz, miła?" Podziwiaj Jej uczesanie, czy fryzuje się żelazkiem, czy na poły dzieli włosy boskim jaśniejące blaskiem. Pochwal w tańcu jej ramiona, chwal jej głos - gdy pieśni nuci, a skoro je skończy śpiewać, niech cię to serdecznie smuci... XIII Miłość słaba na początku, gdy przechodzi w nawyknienie, coraz bardziej potężnieje, zmienia się w żywe płomienie. Byk, którego dziś się lękasz, był kiedyś mlecznym cielaczkiem. Wielkie drzewo rozłożyste dawniej było małym krzaczkiem. Małym źródłem się poczyna rzeka ku morzu płynąca. Nieskończoną ilość wody czerpie z dopływów tysiąca. Przyzwyczaj do siebie lubą. Znaczy to ogromnie dużo, znoś wszelakie jej kaprysy, choć cię męczą, choć cię nużą. Niech cię widzi bezustannie. Niech nic prócz ciebie nie słyszy. Niech twój obraz dniem i nocą ukochanej towarzyszy. Lecz gdyś jest pewien, że tęskni do tkliwej miłości twojej, oddal się... Twe oddalenie niechaj ją zaniepokoi. Niech odpocznie... Wypoczęta ziemia sutsze daje plony. Chciwiej deszczu zimne strugi pochłania grunt wysuszony... Lecz niech twoja nieobecność nie dłuży się nieopatrznie. Luba o tobie zapomni i o innym myśleć zacznie. Czas leczy wszelkie tęsknoty. Nieobecny Menelausie, tyś był winien, że z Heleną Trojańczyk w amory wdał się. Jak można było odjeżdżać, gdy została żona młoda pod jednym dachem z Parysem! Wszyscy wiemy - krew nie woda. Szaleńcze, dałeś gołąbkę na pożarcie krogulcowi. Jagniątko wilkowi, który tysiące owieczek łowi... Helena była niewinną. Parys był również niewinien. Każdy z nas na jego miejscu to samo zrobić powinien. Mąż dał im lokal do grzechu i zostawił czasu mnóstwo. Mąż - powiedzieć można - całe sprowokował cudzołóstwo. XIV Nie tak straszny jest odyniec, gdy kły toczy rozszalałe, ani żmija nadepnięta, ni lwica, gdy karmi małe... Jako zdradzona kobieta. Wściekłość płonie na jej twarzy. Jest jak szalona bachantka. Na wszystko się wówczas waży. Ostrożny kochanek winien zazdrości lubej nie budzić. Jest to bardzo niebezpieczne, (tutaj nie ma co się łudzić). Nie znaczy to jednak wcale, bym bronił mieć, cenzor srogi, więcej ponad jedną miłość... Chrońcie mię od tego, bogi! Baw się... Lecz skromnym woalem przysłoń twe zdrożne tkliwości. Zwłaszcza strzeż się chełpliwości, która w tylu sercach gości. Nie dawaj lubej podarku, który inna poznać może. Nie naznacz sobie dwóch schadzek w jednym miejscu, w jednej porze. Jeśli ukrywana miłość wyda się jednak przypadkiem, przecz bezczelnie... (Stary Jowisz może znowu być twym świadkiem.) Ani nie bądź bardziej czuły, ani też bardziej poddany. Można by za dowód winy poczytywać takie zmiany. Lecz nie żałuj gorliwości w zapasach miłosnych, aby ujść podejrzenia, iż jesteś wyczerpany już i słaby... Niektórzy używać radzą miłosnych ziół rój szkodliwy. Cząber albo pieprz zmieszany z ostrym nasieniem pokrzywy. Żółty ząbownik wsypany w stare wino... Straszne jady! Wenus nie lubi tych środków. I bez nich da sobie rady. Używać jedynie można czosnek z Megary, na poły pomieszany z pachnącymi podniecającymi zioły. Do tego dodać należy jaj, mindu i szyszek sosny. Będzie z tego pożyteczny i smaczny napój miłosny. Ale dosyć już przepisów Eskulapa. Wróć, Erato, do toku opowiadania. Najwyższa już pora na to. XV Radziłem ci jak najbardziej taić niewierności twoje. Obecnie porzuć tę drogę i rozgłaszaj twe podboje. Nie gań mej niekonsekwencji: W lekki okręt wiatrem gnany Notus, Zefir i Eurus dmą zazwyczaj na przemiany. Woźnica swoim rumakom raz musi popuszczać wodze, to znów je gwałtownie ściąga, gdy się rozbrykają srodze. Niektórzy z kochanków mogą źle wyjść, do ustępstw przywykłszy. Miłość bez współzawodniczki niektórym się z dziewic przykrzy. Niewielka szczypta zazdrości dla gnuśnych nie jest szkodliwa. Niech więc od czasu do czasu twa luba zazdrosną bywa. Pytasz, jak długo ją można pozostawić w tej boleści? Odpowiem ci: niezbyt długo. Zaciętym jest gniew niewieści. Spiesz się!... Cudną, śnieżną szyję otocz miłośnie ramiony. Spij łez krople diamentowe z jej twarzyczki zasmuconej. Płacz jej osłódź całowaniem i czarem pieszczoty słodkiej. Uspokoi się... Wszak nie ma nic lepszego nad te środki. A jeżeli ją ogarnia gniew zaciekły, gniew płomienny, jeżeli pomiędzy wami zapanuje stan wojenny - Ułagodzisz jej zawziętość po onym okrutnym boju, bylebyś umiał na łożu podpisać traktat pokoju... Tam mieszka spokojna zgoda, tam przebaczenie się rodzi, tam kochanek wszelkie dąsy bardzo łatwo ułagodzi. Po uspokojonym gniewie i po zakończeniu sprzeczki tym tkliwiej łączą swe dzióbki pogodzone gołąbeczki. Świat był z początku chaosem. Niebo, morze z ziemią pustą - wszystko było pomieszane ze sobą jak groch z kapustą. Niebo wzniosło się nad ziemią i powstały wód odmęty, a pusta ziemia zrodziła najróżniejsze elementy. Leśny zwierz zapełnił bory, ptactwo - powietrzne przestworza, a zaś ryby się ukryły w lazurowej głębi morza... Ludzie błądzili po polach zaciekli, okrutni, dzicy, nie uznający własności, no - po prostu... bolszewicy. Cała trudność mieszkaniowa nie istniała w owe czasy, gdy się zważy, że mieszkaniem ludzi owych były lasy. Pożywieniem - zwykła trawa. A gałęzie listne - łożem. Nikt nie znał bliźniego swego... Ach, dziś tak już żyć nie możem. Słodka rozkosz dała miękkość tym obyczajom surowym. Męża z niewiastą złączyła tkliwa żądza w czasie owym. I nie było im potrzeba słuchać przepisu żadnego. Każdy wiedział bardzo dobrze, jak się trzeba wziąć do tego. Czar miłości wszędzie gości, wszystko na świecie zwycięża. Ptaszyna kocha ptaszynę, ryba - rybę, a wąż - węża. Jałowica kocha byka, rogacza - sarenka dzika. Zaś kozła koza ma w cenie, choć go czuć jak utrapienie. Klacz miłosnym szałem gnana, mknąc przed siebie w świat daleki, aby zobaczyć kochanka, przepływa najszersze rzeki. Odwagi więc! Moc miłości to potężny środek, który rany goi, troski koi lepiej nad wszelkie mikstury. XVI Kiedy tak śpiewałem - nagle zobaczyłem Apollona w wieńcu laurów... Słodko brzmiała złotej harfy pieśń natchniona. I powiedział wieszczo Febus: "Owidiuszu, piewco drogi, mistrzu w sztuce miłowania, wnijdź w świątyni mojej progi. Na jej wrotach ujrzysz napis: "Znaj sam siebie" - niechaj rzesza uczniów twoich i wyznawców do świątyni tej pospiesza. Albowiem jedynie tego, który zna siebie samego, rozumne przewidywania w miłości od zgryzot strzegą. Mierzy zamiary na siły, nie zaś siły na zamiary. Wyzyskuje wszelkie środki do usidlenia ofiary. Niech z tego mądrze skorzysta, jeżeli ma piękne lica. Niechaj śpiewa jak najwięcej, jeśli śpiewem swym zachwyca. Niech pije - jeśli jest z niego sympatyczny pijanica... Jeżeli ma ładną skórę, Niech swe ramiona obnaży. W ogóle powinien robić wszystko to, z czym mu do twarzy. Ale nieznośny gaduła lub wierszopis nałogowy niech się nigdy nie ośmieli przerwać w połowie rozmowy - By zanudzać otoczenie prozą lub w wiązanej mowie..." Tak przemawiał boski Febus. Słuchajcie go, kochankowie. XVII Mało szczęścia, smutków wiele zakochanych jest udziałem. Niejeden dozna przykrości tyle, ile ja doznałem. Moc owocu ma oliwka, Hybla pszczół, Atos zajęcy, a morskie pobrzeże muszel, lecz Miłość ma smutków więcej. Kobiety miewają często kaprysy niezmiernie głupie. Gdy ci każą zrobić głupstwo, podówczas - ze wstydem - zrób je... XVIII Śpiewać będę wielkie czyny. Kochankowie, z całej duszy radzę wam uwagę skupić i wytężyć bacznie uszy. Znieś rywala bez szemrania, a ujdziesz niechybnej klęski, do świątynj Jupitera wjedziesz w triumfie zwycięski. Przepis ten jest mędrszy stokroć niż wszelkie inne recepty. Zdradza cię kochanka twoja? Nie złapże się na ten lep ty... Nie wzbraniaj jej do rywala robić perskie oko ani nie waż się nigdy dotykać miłosnych listów twej pani. Jej wyjście ani jej przyjście niechaj cię nic nie obchodzi. Jeśli cię zdradza przelotnie, mów sobie: "Cóż to mi szkodzi?" Co do mnie, przyznam się szczerze, nie jestem na wysokości mojej teorii kochania. Zdrada kochanki mię złości. Choćbym się starał na wszystko pozwalać lubej dziewczynie - nie mogę, trudno, nie mogę, choć dobrze wiem, że źle czynię... XIX Wenus, bogini miłości, najskrytsze wdzięki przesłania. Zwierz spełnia zaś na widoku tajne obrządki kochania... Na widok ten zawstydzone oczy odwraca dziewica... Dla ludzkich sprawek miłosnych konieczną jest tajemnica. Zbyt jasne, nazbyt jaskrawe bywają słońca promienie. Jeżeli już nie ciemności - to wybieramy półcienie... Nawet podówczas, gdy ludzie półdziko pędzili życie, kiedy im dęby dawały jedzenie oraz ukrycie - Nawet podówczas ród ludzki miłosne obrzędy czyni nie na widoku publicznym, lecz w lesie albo jaskini. Tak wstydliwości przestrzegał przed laty człowiek pierwotny. A dzisiaj - dziś co widzimy? Wszędzie - upadek sromotny. Każdy o swoich podbojach, proszony czy nie proszony, gada i gada, i gada najprzeróżniejsze androny. Ale robią, co swym triumfem nazbyt rozgłośnie się szczycą. Tajemne sprawy miłości powinny być - tajemnicą. XX Nie wytykaj swojej lubej nigdy nigdzie żadnej wady. Będziesz mi niezmiernie wdzięczny, jeśli posłuchasz tej rady. Na ciemną płeć Andromedy Perseusz patrzał przez szpary. Hektor we wzroście swej żony nie widział żadnej przywary. Dla rozlicznych wad kobiecych miano cnót znaleźć nie trudno. Czarniejszą od smoły nazwiesz "swoją czarnuszką przecudną". Z Minerwą - porównasz rudą, zaś tę, co żyje rozpustą - z Wenerą... "Pulchniutka" - powiesz o kobiecie, co jest tłustą. Wyrazisz się w uniesieniu, że powiewna i anielska, o innej kobiecie, która chuda jest jak śmierć angielska. W ten sposób każdziutkiej wadzie bliskiej cnoty nadaj miano, a od razu wstępnym bojem zawojujesz ukochaną. Nie pytaj jej nigdy jeno: "Cudna, żyjesz od ilu lat? Jaki narodziny twoje miał zaszczyt widzieć konsulat?" Zostaw troskę tę cenzorom. Zwłaszcza jeśli piękna pani nie jest już pierwszej młodości, niezręczność ją twoja zrani. XXI W sztuce kochania uczeńsze bywają dojrzalsze damy. Jak wiadomo, przez ćwiczenia talent udoskonalamy. Wiadome im są tajniki miłości, innym nie znane... Przykuwają nas do siebie zwłaszcza przez pieszczot odmianę. Żadne malowidło nie zna tak bezmiernej lubieżności, jaka w sercach, jaka w ciałach tych namiętnych istot gości. Najsłodsza jest rozkosz, jeśli równie jej słodycze poją, równie jej powaby nęcą i mnie, i kochankę moją. Nienawidzę wszelkich uczuć niewzajemnych... Nigdy przeto nie pragnę pieścić się z chłopcem ani z przekupną kobietą. Nie jest mi rozkoszą - rozkosz, co ją z obowiązku dano. Raz na zawsze z obowiązków zwalniam moją ukochaną. Słodko mi jest słyszeć głos jej, drżący szczęściem, półomdlały, gdy mię prosi, żebym zwolnił namiętności mej zapały. Wzrok oślepły od szaleństwa, oczy od miłości mrące zwraca ku mnie rozkochana, pieszczot dając mi tysiące... Ale najpierwszej młodości obce są owe zalety. Mają je - jedynie tylko dojrzalsze nieco kobiety... Niechaj inni młode wino zapijają - do stu katów. Ja pić pragnę stare trunki z czasu dawnych konsulatów... XXII Ale oto już kochanków ukryło puszyste łoże. Muza moja do sypialni w żaden sposób wejść nie może. Zresztą i bez jej wskazówek rady sobie świetnie dadzą i nie zostaną bezczynni pod Amora słodką władzą... Co należy wówczas mówić, bardzo dobrze wiedzą sami. Nie będą również w kłopocie, co trzeba robić z rękami. Powoli dążcie do celu, moi kochankowie mili... Opóźniajcie szczyt rozkoszy - jeżeli was nic nie pili. Przerywajcie słodką pracę, aby trwała jak najdłużej. Przed najśmielszymi pomysły niechaj żadne z was nie stchórzy... Drżącą światłością zaświecą twej dziewczyny słodkie oczy, jako złoty słońca promień drży odbity w wód przeźroczy... Wyrazy żądzą dyszące... Szepty namiętne i skargi na zbielałych wargach mrące... Palące jak ogień wargi... Uniesiony namiętnością, nie wyprzedzaj twojej pani. Najmilej, gdy jednocześnie przybijecie do przystani... XXIII Kończę... Niechaj wdzięczna młodzież ozdobi me czoło mirtem. Niechaj wielbi imię moje niech się zajmuje flirtem. Jak Wulkan Achillesowi ongi dał zwycięskie bronie, tak ja daję dziś kochankom najprzedniejszy oręż w dłonie. Niechaj walczą w moje imię, a gdy zwalczą dziewic wstyd już, niechaj głoszą triumfalnie: "Mistrzem naszym był Owidiusz..." Kategoria:Sztuka kochania